Traditionally, one or more vibration isolators have been utilized in an aircraft, vehicle, or other system to prevent the movement (i.e., vibration, oscillation, etc.) of a component from being transferred to other components of the aircraft, vehicle, or system. These traditional vibration isolators, however, have disadvantages which may be addressed in this disclosure.